Spirit Week Romance
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Rachel is head over heels in love with Santana Lopez, but she never even gives Rachel the time of day. So Kurt offers his assistance in getting the Latina's attention. So when Spirit Week is brought up, he plans on using it to his advantage to get Rachel and Santana together! Hummel-Berry friendship and Pezberry love.
1. Game Plan

**Hello everybody! I'm back again and I'm ready to entertain you all once more! I hope you're all enjoying your summer as much as I am. But enough dilly dally, it's time to get moving!**

**I don't own Glee, it's just not possible, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt I know you want to help me with my whole Santana situation, but let's face it, she's a cheerleader and I'm just the school loser" one Rachel Berry sighed as they walked to an outdoor table carrying their selected lunches for that bright and sunny Friday afternoon. It was true, Rachel did have a situation with Santana, she was head over heels in love with her, but Santana never gave her the time of day. Granted they shared Glee club, where everyone felt more at home and comfortable with whom they were and sang together brilliantly. But even then, Santana would never talk to Rachel whenever it wasn't nessacary.

"My dear Rachel, I've studied Santana and her reaction around you, and trust me I have a plan to get her attention on you" Kurt said with a confident grin as they sat down at a table near the large set of concrete stairs.

"Really, and what would that be" Rachel asked as she stabbed a piece of iceberg lettuce and took a small bite from it. Kurt chuckled at his friend's curiosity. But he wasn't going to tell her yet, just to have a little fun.

"That miss Berry will be explained in Glee, so don't worry your cute little head about it just yet" Kurt grinned wickedly as he patted the tiny girl on the head. This gesture made Rachel glare at the boy.

"Kurt Hummel that is cruel, I demand to know what it is your planning to do" Rachel said with a huff.

"In due time Rachel, in due time, now quiet down so we can enjoy our food" Kurt laughed as he bit into a sandwich he brought from home. Rachel rolled her eyes before giggling herself and taking another bite from her salad.

* * *

Later that afternoon when the final school bell rang, all the glee kids were going meet up in the choir room and plan for their next singing competition. Rachel was waiting for Kurt by her locker. He had to talk to one of his teacher's about a late assignment, at least that's what he told her. So here she was. She saw many of her team mates' walk by. Some stopped to talk to her, namely Tina, Brittany, Artie and Puck. And after a good fifteen minutes, Kurt came power walking towards her with a look of apology.

"I'm sorry Rachel, Ms. Fairfield was going on about late work and how it leads to becoming lazy" Kurt said.

"It's alright, a few of our friends stopped to talk to me, so I wasn't totally bored" Rachel grinned as the two walked to the choir room. When they arrived to the door, they heard Mr. Shue finishing taking role.

"Has anyone seen Rachel or Kurt" Mr. Shue asked.

"My hot Jew babe is coming, she's just waiting for Kurt" Puck grinned as he leaned back in his chair. Kurt noted the look of anger coming from Santana when Puck called Rachel hot. He grinned before deciding to make their presence known.

"Hello everyone, sorry for making you wait, but Rachel was waiting for me since I was talking to one of my teachers" Kurt explained as the duo went to take their usual seats.

"Did you guys see a white mouse walking to glee" Brittany asked with hope clearly mixed into her tone.

"I'm afraid not Brittany I do apologize" Rachel said looking at the now pouting girl. Feeling a bit bad, she bent over and pulled her bag up from her seat and dug around inside.

"Aha there it is" Rachel said triumphantly as she pulled her hand out of the bag to reveal one of those unicorn horn spiral lollipops. It wasn't one of the big ones, but Rachel loved them. But she figured Brittany would want it more than her.

"Brittany" Rachel said quietly she said turning around again, she that Brittany and Santana were talking about something, and she saw that Brittany was smirking at the Latina who seemed flustered for some reason. She didn't want to interrupt, but still.

"Excuse me Brittany" Rachel said again, but a little bit louder so that Brittany would hear her this time.

"Yes Rachie" Brittany smiled turning her attention to the smaller brunette one row below her.

"I'm sorry for cutting into your and Santana's conversation, but I was wondering if you wanted this" Rachel said presenting the candy to the tall blonde, who's eyes brightened greatly. But before she reached out to grab it Santana cut in,

"B, I wouldn't take that if I were you, she might have drugged it or something" this accusation made Rachel scoff,

"Really Santana, why would I drug this, these are quite delicious in my opinion, and all I want to do is give this one to her, I swear your Imagination is just as insane as you are" Rachel said before letting Brittany grab the lollipop and turning back around to listen to her choir teacher. But she swore she heard Santana mutter something about her imagination under her breath.

"Alright you guys, before we start today, I wanted to share something with you, that you might find exciting" Mr. Shue said as he backed to his ever present dry erase board. Rachel, as well as a few other students's perked up at the man's words.

"As you know, spirit week starts next week" Mr. Shue started to say, this made a few people groan, but others squealed with joy, which was Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and of course Brittany. Everyone else just stayed quiet.

"Right, so all the teachers were given the flyers to hang around, and I decided to keep one so you guys could get ahead of the game" Mr. Shue grinned as he presented the paper, even though they couldn't see what it said. He then proceeded to turn around and write down the days and their themes. When he had finished writing the themes he showed them and hums of approval and scoffs of dismay could be heard.

"Listen, I know that some of you don't like this sort of thing, but I have motivation for you all" Mr. Shue grinned. Now brows of intrigue and curiosity rose.

"Go on" Finn said, making Mr. Shue nod and continue.

"Right, so the deal is, whoever shows the most school spirit with their attitudes as well as their clothes, they will get a mystery prize" Mr. Shue said with an air of knowing. Suddenly the room buzzed with excitement. Whatever the prize was, they wanted it badly.

"Guys, calm down, we have rules to get through" the teacher called trying to get their attention. Eventually they quieted down,

"Thank you, now, you all will get points for effort, commitment, and presentation and whoever has the most points by Friday, you will receive your prize, however, despite what place you get, I'll have a prize for each of you" Mr. Shue said making everyone nod.

"Great now let's get this session under way" Mr. Shue cheered doing his usual hand clap.

* * *

After Glee, Rachel again waited for Kurt. But this time he didn't take that long. She was outside the door when he came up to her.

"Okay, now I'm gonna tell you how to get Santana's attention" Kurt said as he presented a familiar piece of paper to the short girl. It was Mr. Shue's spirit week paper. How would this help Rachel get Santana?

"Listen, spirit week is about flaunting, so you're going to do each and every of these spirit day themes and with my guidance and help, you'll most certainly get the girl" Kurt said confidently. Rachel looked at the paper and bit her lip nervously.

"Are you sure Kurt, I don't even think I can pull of some of these days off, and besides, spirit week isn't really my cup of tea" Rachel said handing the paper back to the taller well dressed boy in front of her.

"Rachel, relax, like I said, I'm going to help you, not only that but I've been dreaming of an opportunity to dress you up like a doll, you're so adorable" Kurt said in a baby voice as he pinched Rachel's cheek. This made Rachel glare weakly at him with a light blush and growl.

"I am not adorable" Rachel said rubbing her cheek gingerly before stomping away. Kurt just laughed and began to follow her.

"You know you are, but just remember we have to plan this weekend" Kurt called. Rachel's response was a childish raspberry blow in his direction.

"That and also I'm your ride home, so I don't know why you're trying to leave me behind, or did you forget" Kurt guffawed as Rachel paused and let her shoulders slump.

"Fine" she declared as she waited for her friend to catch up. When he was beside her, he again pinched her cheek before walking towards the student parking lot. Rachel huffed in irritation, but reluctantly followed, she knew if anyone could get Santana to pay attention to something, it was defiantly Kurt. She just hoped it worked.

* * *

**There you go! The first chapter of the story, I know some stuff wasn't explained but no worries details will be written in the future, see you next time for the first spirit week theme!**


	2. Pajama Day!

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to SWR! I'm glad a lot of you read it, it's a good feeling. So let's get going. Also I'd like to wish the best to Lea Michele and the Glee cast. Rest in Peace Cory, you were all kinds of awesome. :'(**

**I don't own Glee, just the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt I don't think this is going to work and on top of that I feel ridiculous" Rachel explained as she and her friend made their way through the student parking lot. They were dressed for the first spirit week theme, which was Pajama Day. Yes you heard right, it was Pajama day and Rachel was now walking in a public area with a new pair of pajamas that Kurt insisted she wear.

"I can't believe we're doing this, how come you get to wear your regular pajamas but I have to wear these" Rachel asked pointing to herself. When she and Kurt had gone shopping to get a new pair of pajamas for Monday, she was expecting him to use his excellent fashion skills to pick out this stunning, amazing set of pajamas that would catch the eye of the one she hoped would soon be hers. But when he presented her with the "sure fire" winner Rachel thought that Kurt had lost his mind.

"Rachel, think with me for a minute, generally speaking you wear argyle, those skirts and knee high socks on a daily basis, right" Kurt asked as they ascended the concrete steps to the front of the school.

"Normally I would be appalled about you and insulting my general fashion style, but since you seem to be trying to make a point, I'll let it slide for now, so please continue" Rachel said as they entered the doors.

"Well, since you dress that way, Santana will expect you to wear some argyle related, but with this lovely piece, she'll have to do a double take, just to see if she's looking correctly" Kurt said gesturing to the girl as they approached Kurt's locker, luckily Rachel's was next to his.

"But Kurt, I don't even like Elmo, I liked big bird better" Rachel pouted, suddenly he shushed at her in the most dramatic way.

"Don't let anyone ever hear you say that, or you'll be burned at the stake" Kurt whispered harshly, causing the tiny brunette to roll her eyes.

"Besides, Santana loves Elmo" Kurt grinned. Yes Rachel was wearing Elmo pajamas. They were a long sleeve button up shirt and long pants set that had Elmo's head all over the sleeves and pants. But to top it off, Kurt had gotten her Elmo slippers, and it took Rachel all she had to keep from slipping on the tile floors.

"Does she really" Rachel asked intrigued and a little excited that she learned something new about the Latina.

"That's right and speaking off, look who is coming down the hall" Kurt said. Rachel turned and saw Santana walking down the hall. She was wearing army camouflage colored sleeping shorts and a black top that humorously said 'I protect and serve for sleep' in white letter. Though she wasn't wearing slippers like Rachel and a few other dozen students, she was wearing those fluffy socks that allowed you to slide around in them. They were black like her shirt but they had a little bit of camouflage spots here and there. She was walking with Brittany, seeing as Quinn didn't come to school until a little bit later, and both Rachel and Kurt smiled at Brittany's rather unusual, yet predictable pajamas. Like Rachel she was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, but that's where the similarities ended. Yes she had a long sleeve, but she, like Santana, was wearing sleeping shorts. Her top was light blue that had cats wearing a night gown with a matching cap while they slept on a crescent moon. And her shorts were hot pink with Hello Kitty dressed as a rock star holding a guitar. Though she didn't care much for Elmo, Rachel secretly loved Hello Kitty, so her inner obsession kicked in and she rushed over to the tall blonde.

"Oh my goodness Brittany, I love your pajama shorts" Rachel said excitedly, temporarily forgetting Santana's existence. So she failed to notice the look of irritation on the Latina's features, and just a hint of sadness.

"You like Hello Kitty" Brittany asked pleasantly surprised.

"I love her, she's the cutest thing ever" Rachel giggled, causing Santana to roll her eyes and finally cut in.

"Yeah, Hello Kitty is cute as hell, but seriously Berry, I Elmo, what are you six" Santana asked snidely. Rachel felt her heart drop a bit at the Latina's words. Had Kurt been wrong about Santana's likes and dislikes? Suddenly Brittany broke Rachel out of her fast approaching bubble of defeat, by scoffing.

"Sanny, you love Elmo; you still have that Elmo doll I gave you on your tenth birthday "Brittany said causing the short brunette's eyes to widen in slight surprise. Then without warning Santana huffed irritatedly and stormed off, leaving a confused blonde and brunette, along with a secretly amused Kurt Hummel.

"Well that was strange, but seriously Brittany I really do like your pajamas they really bring out your wonderful personality" Rachel said sincerely.

"Thank you Rachie, well I better go, who knows what Sanny will do if I'm not there, see you later Rachie" Brittany smiled brightly before hugging the diva and skipping off in the direction Santana had went. Once gone, Kurt came walking up to Rachel clapping his hands slowly.

"Bravo my little Diva, you did well" Kurt said with a proud smile. Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion. All she had done was talk to Brittany about her pajamas and compliment her. What could she have possibly done?

"But Kurt, I didn't do anything" Rachel said clearly clueless from the actual effect she had created on Santana.

"That's okay, don't worry about it for now, let's get to class, I already got your stuff for you" Kurt said handing Rachel her things before the two headed off, but not without Rachel unceremoniously slipping and falling on her behind due to the lack of traction in her slippers. And like any best friend would do, Kurt laughed at her expense for a good twenty seconds before helping the slightly embarrassed girl up.

"Shut up" Rachel growled before stomping, to the best of her ability, to her first period. Luckily for her Kurt wasn't in that class. But she did have a few of her other glee friends in there. Upon entering the door she immediately found who she was looking for. Tina, who was wearing regular clothes she remembered the Asian girl calling her during the weekend and telling Rachel that she wasn't to participate for Monday's theme. But for the rest of the week she would.

Next was Puck, he was a white tank top and a pair of jeans. But since she's known the boy for a long time, she knew that Puck usually slept in his boxers, but since he couldn't exactly come to school in his underwear, he wore jeans. Rachel chuckled as she went to seat next to them. They shared Marine science the first period of the day, so they shared a lab table.

* * *

Later that morning, Rachel saw Kurt talking to Mike and Sam. She laughed as she saw what the two boys were wearing. Sam was wearing an Angry Bird pajama set, while Mike wore a Perry the Platypus pajama set.

"Anyway, when we started to go to first period she slipped" Kurt chuckled, making the other two to do the same. That is until Sam saw Rachel glaring and he elbowed Mike and coughed as a warning of Rachel's oncoming presence.

"Gentlemen, how do you do" Rachel asked obviously aware of Kurt spilling about her embarrassing moment this unfortunate morning. Kurt went rigid, already knowing he had been caught, and both Sam and Mike took this moment to make their escape.

"So other than laughing at my expense, would you mind telling me if you noticed anything different with Santana at all, because I haven't seen her since earlier this morning" Rachel said with a raised expectant brow. Kurt slowly turned to face his friend with a semi guilty smile before clearing his throat.

"Well one of my many gossip moles did inform me that they saw Santana ranting to Brittany about something, but they couldn't get any details since the bell had rang" Kurt said shrugging. Rachel sighed,

"Well, that's something I suppose, well come on lets head to class, I do believe we share a class with Santana this period" Rachel smiled before walking with Kurt to gym.

After getting changed, Rachel jogged into the gym. She was about the third girl out, but Kurt had yet to come out of the boy's locker room. Santana was talking to some of the other girls in the locker room, at least that's what Rachel saw while she was leaving. But she didn't mind too much. She just wished Santana wasn't talking to Bailey Johnson. Rachel had heard confirmed stories about the raven haired girl and her constant flirting. She had heard that Bailey had her eyes on Santana now, so she was a little worried. Bailey was a beautiful girl, which Rachel hated to admit, even to herself. She sighed as her gym coach came out with all her kind and gentle presence. Rachel liked and respected Coach Mason very much. She was a fun gym teacher despite being in her late sixties.

"Afternoon Rachel, did you get your warm up laps in yet" Coach Mason asked as she snapped Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no I haven't started them yet, sorry coach" Rachel said lightly blushing. The elder woman chuckled,

"No need to apologize my dear, just get going I have a game for you all to play today" Coach mason called as Rachel took her start. Kurt soon joined her after she finished her first lap, and they ran in a synchronized manner.

"So any sign of your object of affection" Kurt asked through small breaths of air.

"Unfortunately not, the last time I saw her was in the locker room, but she was talking to Bailey" Rachel huffed as they rounded a corner.

"Bailey Edwards?" Kurt questioned, Rachel shook her head,

"No the other Bailey, Bailey Johnson" Rachel growled.

"Easy tiger, I'm sure they were just talking" Kurt said as they slowed to a stop. They were required to run three laps and they had quickly finished.

"Bailey doesn't just talk Kurt and you know it" Rachel said suddenly growing irritated.

"Outta the way Berry I wants to get my laps in" she heard a familiar voice call, but just before she could register a proper thought about who actually said that to her, she automatically said,

"You can go around, I doubt there's any excuse for wanting to slack off in gym" she then froze as the voice finally registered in her head. She froze in place and turned to see Santana looking at her with a raised brow. Kurt kept looking from between the two of them, Rachel chuckled nervously, but Santana still just stood there.

"Huh, no one's spoken to me like that before" Santana said sounding either impressed or surprised; she eyed Rachel, then moving on, once out of hearing range Kurt tapped Rachel's shoulder.

"You just talked back to Santana, and lived, nicely done" Kurt said impressed. Rachel said nothing, but she did blush a little bit, when Santana passed her by, she saw how beautiful Santana's eyes were.

When the day had finally ended, everyone went to the choir room excited for their glee instructor to see what they had decided to wear. When everyone was there, Mr. Shue had yet to show up yet.

"He's probably talking to Lady Doe eyes" Santana said as she sat down in her seat. She adjusted her fuzzy socks since they had slipped a bit before.

"Actually Santana I was in the office talking to the secretary, she needed my attendance sheet from yesterday since I forgot to give it to her before I left" Mr. Shue said with a smile on his face as he walked into the room.

"Whatever" Santana said a little embarrassed from being overheard. Rachel giggled at her, causing Santana to glare weakly at her.

"Well you guys, I'm impressed with all your pajama choices, but Tina, Lauren, why didn't you dress up" Mr. Shue inquired looking at the two normally dressed girls.

"Look I don't do spirit week okay, its dumb" was Lauren's answer with a careless shrug.

"I didn't want to do today's theme, but I'll be doing the rest of the week" Tina promised.

"Fair enough, I appreciate your honesty, now for the rest of you, I'd like you all to line up in the middle of the room and I'll check out your outfits" Mr. Shue said gesturing to where he was currently standing. Once everyone was lined up, he quickly did his evaluation with the occasional comment. Once he finished he told everyone to sit down again so he could announce who got how many points today.

"Okay first we have Brittany, you get six points, being the highest, for staying in your pajama's all day, being creative with your Hello Kitty and sleeping cats, though both being to separate, you used your love for cats to a good advantage, that and you have a stuffed cat in your arms, so that's an extra point" Mr. Shue said with a wink making Brittany clap her hand and bounce with joy. Santana smiled at her as well as a few others. As he went down the line, Sam and Mike had gotten five points for their pajama choice.

Quinn wore blue and white plaid pajama set with a white robe and curlers in her hair. She got six points for the curlers and making Mr. Shue laugh. Santana and a few others got four points, though he did agree with the words on Santana's shirt. Kurt and Rachel got four points as well, but Rachel felt like she should have got another point or two since she had to wear Elmo slippers all day. She fell once and practically ice skated the rest of the day. But there was still four days left. She could win this. And get Santana's attention.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that took a while, work kept me busy, and losing Cory hit me hard too. But I'm gonna keep writing. See you next time.**


	3. Celebrity Day!

**A/N: Hello again my fellow citizens of the great and powerful Gleekdom, and fellow neighbors of the Pezberry District, and welcome back to SWR chapter 2. I had fun with this chapter seeing as our school did it one year, so I thought you guys would get a kick out of it. So let's get going.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters, I'm that good ha-ha, well please enjoy.**

* * *

Today was a day Rachel was really excited for. It was Celebrity Red Carpet day at school, which meant everyone, could dress up like their own celebrity or dress up like well known celebrities. So early, like 3:00 in the morning early, Kurt came over to Rachel's house with his outfit and what Rachel saw, a portable mini salon. Seriously he brought shampoo, conditioner, a hair straightener, blow dryer, a bunch of hair curlers. You name it, he surely had it. And for a good two hours, after styling Rachel's hair; he did her makeup and picked out a dress for her to wear.

"Kurt you did amazing" Rachel said twirling in front of her full body mirror. Kurt chuckled as he adjusted his black tuxedo,

"What can I say if anyone knows how to get ready for a red carpet viewing its Kurt Hummel" said smiling widely.

"You have such a talent for it" Rachel nodded in agreement. Kurt had picked out a long v-neck dress for Rachel. It was an open back dress, but not too open to break school dress code. It was a long dress that could possibly drag on the floor if not worn with the proper shoes. But Kurt had that covered. Her dress was shining silver, and she had white gloves that reached her forearms that had a silver designing going up. Her earrings were diamonds that hung freely from her ears.

"Ready to dazzle the crowd" Kurt asked offering his arm.

"Always, let's go make a grand entrance" Rachel said hooking her arm with his.

* * *

The halls of McKinley actually looked like a red carpet scene when the duo arrived. It seemed that the members of the student council had decided to put up fake stars in all the hallways on the walls the ceiling and even against everyone's lockers. They even had red carpet strips going down all the halls. A few members even had cameras in their hands going around taking pictures of everyone at random moments like a paparazzi for the year book.

"Wow this actually looks cool" Kurt said impressed as they walked in.

"I love the stars" Rachel squealed. Suddenly three student council members began to take photos of the two as they walked by. While Kurt and Rachel had fun posing, they didn't know that they were being watched by two certain Cheerios.

"Oh my gosh Sanny Rachie looks so hot today" Brittany squealed. She was dressed like Brittany spears today, from her Slave for U video. Santana was dressed in a short black dress that had an open V-neck and spaghetti straps. She had black stiletto heels that accented her perfectly, along with gold hoop earrings and matching bangles. Santana had made her hair wavy and volumized, making her look absolutely amazing, and she knew it too. Her eyes were shadowy, which only added to her beauty, especially the way she did her eyeliner.

"Whatever" Santana said rolling her eyes, Brittany shook her head with a sigh,

"Well I think she looks pretty, I'm gonna say hi" Brittany declared before happily leaving Santana to talk to Rachel and Kurt. As she watched from a distance, Santana noticed a light blush on the tiny girl's face when she slightly overheard Brittany compliment her. And for some reason, something sparked in the Latina and it surprised her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, blinked once or twice, and then uneasily dismissed the sudden phenomena.

"Oh Santana, you looking stunning today" she suddenly heard. Santana whipped her head around to see Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany walking to her, though Rachel was the first to arrive.

"Please Berry, I look hot, it comes naturally, I just amplified it today" Santana said cockily with a smirk in hopes that it hid her silence from before.

"I suppose so, but still, you look like a great celebrity" Rachel complimented honestly with a genuine smile. Santana didn't speak and Rachel took that negatively and quickly back tracked.

"W-Well, I mean, um, Kurt let's go" Rachel said quickly as she grabbed the boy's hand and rushed off down the hallway without another word.

"Okay then, so B wanna find some paparazzi, we gots to shows off our sexiness" Santana said loudly as Brittany cheered beside her. They then proceeded to strut down the halls to find said target of the day.

* * *

As the day continued on, Rachel constantly kept seeing Santana posing for the now irritating student council photographers and it amazed her how well the Latina could stick with her day's persona. She also noticed how Quinn came dressed as Avril Lavigne. Mike came as Pit-bull, Tina as Fergi from the Black Eyed Peas, for some strange reason. Mercedes came as Beyonce, Sam came as Adam Lambert, and he even did his hair up and everything. Blaine came as Michael Buble. Most of the Glee club came dressed up as recognizable stars; however everyone else came as their own, like Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and so on.

During lunch, Rachel had ventured away from the extraordinarily loud crowd to her usual safe haven, the auditorium. Kurt had noticed her disappearance and took it as an initiative to work his magic on his target cheerio. He saw Santana sitting with Quinn and Brittany at their own table today, and they seemed to be talking about something important. Kurt had always been fairly decent when it came to lip reading, so he decided to try his luck. After subtly staring, he managed to decipher that they were talking about someone from Glee. He didn't know who, but he had a good idea, since Santana was doing most of the talking.

"Ladies it's nice to see you three dress up today, however, Quinn dear, as much as I love Avril Lavigne, I think you'd have been better as Ke$ha" Kurt commented as he took a seat next to Brittany.

"See I told you Q, even porcelain said so" Santana laughed as Quinn rolled her eyes with a good natured smile.

"Shut up Jenifer Lopez" Quinn said making Santana glare weakly at her.

"Anyway, so everyone has been dressing up, who do you think looks the best" Kurt asked.

"I like Mercedes outfit" Quinn said.

"I still think I look hot" Santana said with her normal smirk. But then Brittany said,

"But Sanny, just a minute ago you said that Rachel looked-" Santana quickly covered the blonde's mouth. Kurt raised a brow,

"Nothing, I didn't say anything about her, anyway, who do you think is gonna win today" Santana asked no one in particular to quickly change the subject.

"Well, I think that Mike has a good chance" Kurt admitted with a knowing glance towards the tall blonde who giggled in response.

"I dunno, Puck came as The Rock today, it's rather impressive" Quinn said pointing towards the Glee table, where all their friends sat. Indeed, Puck had come as Dwayne "the rock" Johnson and he looked legit.

"Please, the only reason you're saying that is because you think he looks hot" Santana commented as she took a bite from her salad with a careless eye roll.

"Oh yeah totally" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Well actually, I think Rachel might win today" Kurt said. The table got quiet, but then Brittany said

"She so should, she looks so beautiful today, even more than usual" Brittany said happily. Her statement made Quinn's eyebrows rise in surprise and Santana's narrow slightly. Kurt blinked once, then twice, before clearing his throat.

"Well then, I think I'm gonna go, nice talking to you ladies, I'll see you later" Kurt said quickly before slipping out of his seat and heading back to his table.

"Success" he said proudly as he sat down between Tina and Mercedes.

"What" Mercedes asked curiously at her friend's random statement,

"Don't worry my fellow diva, it will make sense all in due time" Kurt chuckled before entering the table's conversation.

* * *

Once again the day was at its end, and all the glee club members, had flocked to the choir room to receive their judgment for the day. Roll was taken again; Mr. Shue moved everyone to the front and gave his critique. And after a good five minutes, the man had finally come to a decision.

"Alright, even though you all did very well today, I think today we have a three way tie for first today" Mr. Shue said, making everyone glance at one another.

"So today, we have Puck, Rachel, and Santana" Mr. Shue announced before going up to the white board and adding up the kid's points for the day. Rachel smiled in surprise; she hadn't expected to win today.

"Huzzah, my efforts were not in vain" Kurt clapped making Rachel roll her eyes.

"I still can't believe I got first today, well technically I tied, but still it's exciting" Rachel smiled as the group broke apart after another five minutes of seeing who came in second, and so on and so forth. Kurt, Tina, Brittany, Mike and Quinn had come in second, Mercedes and everyone else came in third, so really there was no last place today.

After Glee, once again, Kurt had been Rachel's ride home. But today she didn't mind, Kurt had brought his red mustang convertible, and they were gonna ride home with the top down. But just as they walked outside, a huge clap of thunder shook the area.

"Aw man, I wanted to feel fabulous on the way home today" Rachel pouted. Kurt scoffed,

"Please, we are always fabulous, and besides, it's just a little thunder, nothing else can happen just yet, it's not supposed to rain until later anyway" Kurt reasoned. Suddenly another clap of thunder rang through the sky, and not long after, it began to pour. Rachel slowly turned to him and said,

"Really, you had to jinx it, didn't you, now we have to run to the car" Rachel complained.

"Oh hush and lets hurry" Kurt said before pushing Rachel in to the down pour. She squealed as the cold water hit her, and this made Kurt laugh, since Rachel's facial expression was priceless. But he too followed her and they both ran as quickly as possible, because tomorrow's theme would require a lot of practice.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, chapter two. And would you believe I finished this chapter on a rainy day? I thought it would be funny. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Super Hero Day!

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of SWR! I'm glad everyone has been enjoying the story. I checked out the reviews and someone requested a theme for the day, so decided to use one. But trust me, I spent half the night thinking about the costume possibilities and it was fun. But after so much time of comparing pros and cons I decided to use this one. So here you go, and continue on.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters, just the story line, so please enjoy and I'll see you below.**

* * *

"If there is a fashion disaster at hand, I shall be there to save the day, for I am, Fashionista Man" Kurt called as he jumped into Rachel's room. He was wearing a navy blue spandex suit with neon boots, gloves and a matching mask. He also had a cape that reached the back of his ankle. He had a purse with various fashion accessory items that represented his "fighting weapons" But what Rachel loved, was the fact that Kurt had a huge orange F on his chest that had a stiletto heel print in the center.

"Why do I get the feeling you've had this costume for a while" Rachel said as she let her head out from behind the bathroom door with a raised brow and knowing smile. She was in the process of getting her costume on.

"Well your feeling is correct, I have had this for awhile, I actually made this for Halloween, but when I saw that Super Hero day was official I couldn't resist" Kurt confessed.

"And when will you be done, we have to leave in ten minutes" he asked.

"I'm coming, I just have to get my earrings in is all" Rachel called. Then about a minute later she came out and posed in a hero like manner.

"Tada, I am Sonic Pitch, my singing will have you on your knees begging for mercy" Rachel announced. She was wearing a white body suit, similar to Kurt, though she had a black skirt attached to it. And much like Kurt she had a symbol on her chest however instead of a letter it was a Treble cleft note. She also had a matching set of earrings, one white and one black. Her cape was black too, Kurt said since her main outfit was white; the black would even it out. Her boots were a white and black set as well, and Kurt had gotten her a short white wig that framed around her chin. She also had a utility belt, each little pouch shaped as various music notes.

"Very nice, however I still kind of wish that I had gone for the purple and red theme" Kurt said as an afterthought but he was still proud of his design.

"Perhaps, but I love this" Rachel said as she walked to claim her backpack and mask.

"Oh Kurt where is your mask" Rachel asked as she set it in space. It only covered her nose and eyes.

"I left it in the Prada Mobile, now let us depart, we are being summoned by signal" Kurt said before jumping out of Rachel's room making whooshing noises as he did so. Rachel rolled her eyes as she calmly walked out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think the student council stays after school to do all of this" Rachel asks as she looked at the hallway. It looked like a city during the night. There were silhouetted buildings with faded lights on the inside attached to the walls. There were skyscrapers about five feet tall all around the hallway and the ceiling had police helicopters and a signal light. There were even black "alleyways" with life sized bank robber standees with bags of money running away.

"I wouldn't doubt it, they really love spirit week" Kurt answered as they walked by a group of members of the Justice League. There were several Supermen costumes walking around, as well as Batman, Wonder woman, the Green Lantern, and many more.

"I wonder what the glee kids came dressed up as today, I'm sure it will be wonderful" Rachel commented as she looked around for any, by any she actually meant Santana, of the spoken kids previously mentioned. Suddenly she was collided with by a tall black cloaked figure.

"My goodness Rachel I do believe that you've attracted a large feline companion" Kurt smiled.

"Morning Rachie, morning Kurt" an excited Brittany exclaimed as she backed away from the slightly winded shorter brunette.

""Very nice costume Brittany, did you come as Cat Woman" Kurt asked. But Brittany shook her head.

"Nope, I'm ninja cat" Brittany said before making a semi kung fu pose. But she was right. She was indeed a cat, but she had a ninja outfit, that only showed her eye, hair, and her cat claws, ears and tail, that dangled freely to her ankles.

"So you came as your own super hero then" Rachel asked impressed. Brittany nodded vigorously,

"Well that is lovely Brittany, I love your creative attributes" Kurt complimented. And for the rest of their time in the hallway, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany conversed in the hallways, talking about their fantasy powers, their vehicles, and cities that they would protect along with their archnemesises. But what they didn't know was from the corner of the end of the hallway, a girl with short blonde hair dressed as Cat woman didn't look very pleased. And beside her a certain Latina dressed like a red and black fairy, except with a more wicked air didn't look too pleased herself.

* * *

During the free period, Rachel had gone to the auditorium along with a few others of Glee. They had all decided to sing songs about heroes, which included, Zero to Hero from Hercules, I Need a Hero, and any other hero song you could think of. Kurt joined them shortly after a talk with a fellow classmate about a history assignment that was due tomorrow. At least that was what he said when there was an instrumental break during one of their songs. And for a good twenty minutes they all enjoyed themselves.

"Oh Mike, Tina, I love how you came as the Wonder Twins" Kurt said as the duo said the chant as their rings connected.

"I wanted to come as a Power Ranger, but then I remembered I out grew my suit" Tina sighed.

"Well that's alright, you look wonderful today" Rachel said with a grin.

"Well, I saw Blaine come in as Iron Man, but then he passed out in his suit and was sent home for the day" Puck said. He had come as Thor today, but the blonde hair didn't suit him very well.

"Puck, as much as I love Thor, I believe Wolverine would have been better for you" Rachel said as Puck came walking up swinging around Thor's mighty hammer.

"Whatever Jew Babe, I look hot" Puck grinned.

"Of course Noah" Rachel said with a smile and eye roll. She felt she had been doing that a lot lately, but she decided not to think too much of it for now.

"Hey I saw some Teen Titan heroes walking by today, but I didn't see any Ravens or Starfires, how said is that" Mercedes asked. She had come as Storm from X-Men and she looked pretty good.

"Really, now that's a crime" Kurt said as a joke, some laughed but he got some boos too.

"Oh shut up, it was worth a shot" Kurt said. Then the bell rang signaling that the free period was over. So everyone gathered their things and made their way to the halls to get to their lockers and go to class. On her way to her locker, Rachel bumped into someone.

"Watch it Berry" a familiar voice said, but it didn't sound venomous at it normally would. Rachel looked to see that it was Santana she had bumped into. She was dressed like a renaissance fairy, but with a more punkish and sinister flare to it. But what really caught Rachel's attention was the fact that Santana had a pair of snow white fairy wings on her back.

"O-Oh Santana, I apologize, are you okay" Rachel asked as she backed away, in fear that Santana might do something to her.

"I'm fine Berry, wait, who are you supposed to be exactly" Santana asked as she took in Rachel's super hero attire.

"Oh, I'm Sonic Pitch, my song will have you begging for mercy" Rachel said as she repeated her rehearsed super hero saying. Santana blinked before snorting and busting out laughing.

"Seriously, that's just all kinds of wanky Berry" she continued to laugh, which made Rachel blush in embarrassment.

"Well at least I look like a Hero, what are you supposed to be exactly, a fantasy villain's bar wench" Rachel asked then she covered her mouth when Santana stopped laughing and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Not even close Berry, not everyone can play the role of the hero, so I came as a villain today, and I go by the name of The Veiled Fairy" Santana explained.

"But, you aren't veiled by any means" Rachel stated. Santana rolled her eyes,

"No see, my power is flight and invisibility hence the name, "veiled" fairy" Santana said. Rachel then smiled,

"That is very creative thinking Santana, but I must say, though you claim to be a villain, I do believe you would make a much better super hero" Rachel smiled before making a quick retreat so she could hide the blush on her face that was quickly growing from the bold words she had just spoken. Little did she know, the Veiled Fairy was appreciative of her sudden departure, because she too felt her cheeks get a bit warm?

* * *

"Hello again my wonderful students, I hope you're day was, wait for it, super" Mr. Shue said before laughing at his own joke. The entire room was filled with good natured boos, and laughs, like earlier with Kurt's joke in the auditorium.

"Alright, so being a comedian isn't my forte, however I am impressed with you all, so let's line up and see who today's winner will be" Mr. Shue said as everyone got up and moved to the front of the room.

After a surprisingly long twenty minutes, of inspection, Mr. Shue had finally come to a decision.

"I gotta say you guys, today was a tough one, but I decided that today's spirit day winner, is in fact not a hero at all, but a villain, so Santana and Quinn, congratulations on your villain's costumes" Santana and Quinn turned to each other and high fived each other. In second it was, Kurt, and Rachel, then Tina and Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Lauren, and everyone else until Blaine, but since he had gone home, he was disqualified for the day.

"Alright you guys, lets practice while we still have time" Mr. Shue said and everyone headed back to their seats for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! I gotta say this one took a lot longer than I anticipated, but it was worth it. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did tell about it in a review, and if you have a request for the rest of the week PM me or leave it with your review I don't mind how you tell me. See you next time!**


	5. Accent Day!

**A/N: Welcome back to SWR, it's always nice to see you all reading the story. Also I'm so sorry for the late update, my internet went sown and it took forever to get it back up. Well today's spirit day will be a bit more interesting than the others so far. So let's move on.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters, just the story plot. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

"How are you sick, you were perfectly fine yesterday" one Rachel Berry yelled as she parked her car in her usual spot. After a small coughing fit, Kurt finally spoke in a slightly weak, but very raspy voice,

"I-I'm not too sure myself, but I should be back tomorrow for the last day, tell Blaine I said hi okay, and also, don't forget the French, Santana loves French" Kurt said before hanging up without letting Rachel get a final word in. She gave her phone a quick look of disbelief before putting it away in her back pocket.

Meanwhile, Santana was having a similar conversation with her two best friends, Quinn and Brittany. Quinn had suddenly come down with food poisoning, and Brittany had said she had gotten margarine, though Santana was pretty sure the tall blonde had meant a migraine. Now being the smart girl she was, Santana knew for a fact, that Quinn was careful with what she ate seeing as she made her own food, so her coming down with a stomach virus didn't seem very probable. But Brittany on the other hand, has had a history of getting Migraines every now and again so she bought that.

"Well, you take it easy B, and I'll come by later and visit you after school okay" Santana said worriedly.

"Okay Sanny, oh and Lord Tubbington says hi" Brittany said as cheerfully as she always was though it was a bit quieter. Santana rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She didn't like that fat ball of fur, but she said hi anyway.

"Have fun at school San, bye-bye" Brittany said before hanging up her end of the line. After a moment of silence Santana sighed and got out of her car. She adjusted her cheerio uniform and began stalking towards the building, muttering Spanish curses along the way.

"What is today's theme anyway" Santana asked as she entered the school building. But as soon as she did, she felt like she was in a hallway full of foreign exchange students. A majority of the kids were speaking with various accents. It ranged from the British accent, which everyone seemed to love the most, then she heard German, Russian, French, Scottish, French, you name it, someone was probably speaking it. This amazed Santana, since really no one in this small cow town ever left here in the first place.

"Well obviously its accent day, how awesome" Santana said sarcastically, herself already being Hispanic gave her the upper hand since she still had a bit of an accent when she spoke anyway.

"Oh good morning Santana" an obviously foreign spoke with an irritatingly happy tone, she recognized it to be French. If anyone had asked the Latina what her favorite kind of accent was, she would lie and say that accents weren't all that great, but in truth, she had a major thing for French accents; so when she heard the voice speak, her heart skipped a few beats.

"Look whoever you are- oh Berry it's you" Santana said as she turned around. Indeed it was Rachel, in all her short cheerful glory. She was wearing her usual outfit that made Santana wanna throw up, but it seemed she had styled her hair up a bit today as well as her makeup.

"_Holy crap, she looks hot_" Santana thought to herself, she jumped in surprise, causing Rachel to narrow her eyes in confusion,

"What the hell, since when is Rach er, Berry hot?" Santana asked herself internally.

"Santana, are you okay" Rachel asked still with her accent for the day.

"Um, yeah Berry just had one of those blank moments" Santana said quickly before making a hasty retreat to her first class. She didn't bother with her locker, since she always put her first period stuff in her bag at the end of the day.

When fourth period was at its peak, Santana suddenly became irritated with all the accents. Heck a majority of them were bad as it was, and it was constantly grating on her nerves, so to escape, she, not so politely, asked to use the bathroom.

* * *

"This is getting on my nerves, this day sucks" Santana ranted as she stormed down the dead silent halls. Well almost silent, one corridor over in the direction Santana was heading, Rachel too was heading to the restroom, but had been unfortunately cornered by Aizimo. And he was holding a very big Cherry slush drink.

"Well if isn't the runt of the Glee club" Aizimo said to break the ice. Rachel was against a set of lockers looking timid and didn't say a word.

"Whats the matter loser, afraid you'll choke on the slushie when I throw it at you" Aizimo taunted as he raised the Styrofoam cup and got ready to launch it.

Santana had just walked around the corner when she saw the craziest thing happen before her eyes. She witnessed Rachel jumping forward, grabbing Aizimo's slushie and quickly turning it on him, and once his whole front side was covered, she pushed the massive football player with a surprising amount of force, and made him slip on the remaining slush on the ground. Then she saw the small girl make a hasty retreat to the bathroom about ten paces down.

"Holy crap" Santana said to herself as she passed the now whining mess on the floor. She scoffed in irritation,

"Wow, you let Berry get the best of you, you totally deserved that, but" Santana looked around the hallway to make sure no one saw or heard what she was about to say. She got closer to his face with a malicious snarl and glare,

"If you or your buddies attempt to do that ever again, I'll be sure Puck has a field day with you" Santana threatened before walking away leaving him to lay down in his shame. When she entered the bathroom she was greeted by an empty room. She knew Rachel had run in here, this was the only bathroom this far down the hall. When she entered, the bathroom was quiet except for quiet sniffling.

"Berry" Santana asked wearily. But her words seemed to go unheard, regardless Santana kept doing further into the bathroom until she reached the last stall that was obviously locked. Santana was about to speak again, but then the door unlocked and swung open. At that point she was about a foot from the door. Santana was going to say something, but all of a sudden she heard a squeak, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground with the shorter brunette lying on top of her and she was, kissing her.

Both girls' eyes were wide in shock, and Rachel ripped herself off of Santana and retreated to the door. She began stammering, stumbling, trying to get out an apology, explaining herself about how she slipped due to the lack of traction in her shoes, but when nothing came out she raced out of the bathroom leaving Santana on the cold floor. She slowly sat up and grazed her fingers across her now tingling lips, and felt her cheeks grow warm once again.

On the other side of the door, Rachel's face was a deep shade of pink, but she had a small smile on her face. She had finally got to kiss Santana. But then she frowned, but it had been an accident, and maybe Santana thought it wasn't an accident at all.

"Oh dear, I wish Kurt was here" Rachel said before making her way back to class in a small state of worry.

* * *

Everyone who had spoken in some kind of foreign accent today all tied for first. Mr. Shue explained on how hard talking like they had the entire day, could eventually become exhausting, but since the entire club had stuck it out, they all won today. But two people in particular hadn't listened the entire time. Santana was busy texting Brittany and Quinn and Rachel was texting Kurt while talking to Blaine with wild hand gestures.

After Glee Rachel, didn't spare a simple farewell to anyone, well except Blaine, but that was because he was the closest person she sat next to. When she had disappeared, not many really batted an eye seeing as Rachel normally rushed out of the room, whether it be an appointment, or lesson she was taking. But today wasn't that kind of case.

"Kurt I have an emergency" Rachel said in a clear hysteria as she power walked towards her car.

"No, I didn't lose my Funny Girl DVD" Rachel said with an eye roll as she unlocked her car and hopped in. As Kurt tried to guess what was wrong, Rachel was getting herself situated and the car started when Kurt said,

"Oh it has something to do with Santana doesn't it" when Rachel didn't answer, Kurt squealed in excitement before letting out a cough,

"Ah, how wonderful, did you finally get some one on one time" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Well, yes and no, I suppose" Rachel replied biting her lips as she made a turn towards her house. She didn't know how to explain what had happened to Kurt without him over exaggerating.

Meanwhile a very confused Latina was at cheer practice having a three way conversation with her two absent best friends.

"And the next thing I know I have my lips locked with a small hobbit" Santana exclaimed from the top of the bleachers. Coach Sylvester was having one her once in a blue moon good mood days, so Santana was on break.

"Well, how did you feel about it?" Quinn asked, turns out she had dentist appointment and failed to tell anyone.

"Well, I don't know how would you feel if a short girl fell on you and kissed you" Santana asked with an unnessacary amount of sarcasm.

"Hey we're just trying to help, don't get snappy at me" Quinn said brushing the Latina's rudeness off.

"Just talk to her, I'm sure Rachie is confused about it too" Brittany said with her usual happy voice, but it sounded like she was withholding information. But Santana was too busy thinking to notice.

"I don't know, look I gotta go, I'll see you guys later" Santana said before hanging up and going to back to cheer practice. She needed to think about this. But what she wanted to know was why did she like it so much?

* * *

**A/N: Again I apologize for the lateness, so I hope you'll forgive me. Well have a great day or night, and I'll see you next time, but much sooner.**


	6. Favorite Sports Team Day!

**A/N: Welcome back to spirit week romance, the story is coming to an end unfortunately, but I think the story has done well for itself. So for the last day of Spirit week, I wrote another request and this one was easier than I thought, so I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Oddly enough Santana had not shown up to school today supposedly, and it threw Rachel into a loop. She had wanted to talk to her about what happened yesterday. And what was worse today was Favorite sports team day, and with the help of her father Leroy, who was the only sports fanatic in the Berry house hold, Rachel was now wearing a girl's fit jersey of the New England Patriots. It was a beautiful shade of blue and grey in the diva's opinion. But as she waited for Kurt to arrive at school she saw a blend of different jerseys, from the NFL, NBA, MLB, and any other sport that has a jersey. She recognized a few of them, like the Vikings, Redskins, Cowboys, The Nix, Mets, and Yankees. She didn't know any of the basketball teams though, but she tried.

"Oh grilled cheesus your one of them" Kurt said suddenly breaking Rachel's concentration. She turned around and saw Kurt wearing his normal clothes. But it didn't surprise her, sports was not something Kurt enjoyed. And he was currently looking at her with disdain and surprise.

"I thought you didn't like sports either, that is literally the foundation of our friendship, and you betrayed me" Kurt said dramatically.

"You know full well that I don't like sports, but unfortunately daddy caught wind of today's final theme and insisted that I wear his team's jersey" Rachel said as she pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"Well that aside, have you talked to your lovely spit fire yet" Kurt said suddenly with a smirk as he wagged his eyebrow.

"I haven't seen her yet, which is unusual since normally she would've been here around this time" Rachel said as she glanced around, hoping in vain, that Santana would at least pass her by. Kurt noticed the gesture and hummed in thought.

"Well don't worry about it too much, just like any stray, she'll come back" Kurt said as a mean grin crossed his face, causing Rachel to swat his arm.

"How dare you, Santana is not a stray" and then proceeded to open her locker and pull out her things for the day. Kurt just laughed and continued to make semi rude jokes about Santana.

* * *

"Its official, Santana didn't show up today" Kurt said as he plopped down next to Rachel in the library, who was reading an autobiography about a dearly departed Broadway actor.

"I was well aware of that fact my dear Kurt, but you know what, I'm just going to have to throw in the towel, I tried everything to get her attention, and at first I thought it was working, but when yesterday happened, I can almost guarantee I ruined whatever shot I had with her" Rachel sighed as she set the book down to look at her good intentional friend. Now in normal situations a friend would tell you to not give up, so Rachel was not expecting what Kurt said next.

"I was hoping you would say that" she almost got whiplash; Rachel turned her head so quickly accompanied by a look of shock and disbelief.

"How on earth could you say that?" Rachel exclaimed with a loud hiss.

"First off there is no need to yell, we are in a library" Kurt chastised ignoring the harsh scowl being sent his way.

"And secondly, I have an emergency backup personnel who is willing to help you win your Latina's affection, all we have to do is make sure Quinn and Brittany see this happen" Kurt said like it was the most simple solution in the world.

"What makes you think it will actually work" Rachel challenged as she opened her book back up again to continue reading.

"I remember right, and I normally do, Santana once said, if she wants something she'll get it, and I do believe she wants you, or she will come Monday" Kurt said wickedly.

"Though I have lost a little faith, this is the last thing I am willing to try, so let's do it I guess" Rachel said not looking up from her book.

"Perfect, now meet me in the choir room and I'll have you meet your faux romantic pursuer" Kurt said turning on his heel and sauntering out of the library.

* * *

It was during lunch when Quinn saw the most amazing thing. She was walking towards her usual seat at the Cheerios table, sporting her New York Giants, jersey when she saw it.

"No freakin way" she said surprised. One of her cheerios, Hailey, who was a sweet brunette about Quinn's height, was currently putting the moves on one Rachel Berry.

"Hello, what do we have here" Quinn asked herself as she made it to her table and began observing the two. She saw how affectionate Hailey was being, with all the gentle touches and what looked like flirting since Rachel appeared to be blushing. After a few minutes of observation she decided to let one of her best friends know about the current situation.

* * *

"Alright you guys, it's been a long week, but you've each shown your school spirit, and I'm proud of you all, now I would announce our winner for th week, but since not everyone is here today, it will have to be postponed until Monday morning" Mr. Shue said reluctantly earning him a chorus of groans.

"I know guys, but since Santana is, from what I assume is correct, sick today it would not be fair. So since its Friday before the game, I'll just let you all relax today" Mr. Shue said before walking to the piano to talk to Brad.

"I noticed that Quinn saw you and our lovely Hailey today at lunch, she looked a bit shocked" Kurt said with a smile, which in turn made Rachel smile as well.

"I must admit, I was skeptical about this, but I do believe it might work" Rachel agreed.

"Good, because there is only one more thing that you and her have to do to seal the deal" Kurt said putting his index finger and thumb close together to indicate a small gesture. Now Rachel had become confused,

"What do you mean" she asked,

"Just wait" was all Kurt said, before suddenly, Hailey had paraded in with a confident smile waving directly at Rachel as soon as she hit the center floor.

"What is she doing here" Rachel whispered harshly.

"She is here to serenade you" was all Kurt said before Hailey spoke,

"Hello, I heard that you guys like to sing dedication songs, and I know I'm not in your club, but I really wanted to sing, if you'll let me" Hailey asked in a shy yet hopeful voice. Everyone exchanged looks with one another, but it was Mr. Shue who finally spoke out.

"Please proceed" and the room fell silent as Hailey began to sing Treasure by Bruno Mars, and it didn't take long to figure out who the dedication was for.

* * *

After Glee Quinn had found a solitary spot in the parking lot, beside one of the football player's oversized trucks. When she felt the coast was clear, she dialed Santana's number and called her.

"What is it Quinn I'm busy" Santana said in her usual snarky tone which made the blonde roll her eyes,

"Look the only reason I'm calling you is because, Hailey from the cheerios serenaded Rachel in Glee today and hit on her at lunch, so if you're going to do something, I suggest you do something when you come back Monday" then Quinn hung up and proceeded home without another word, while ignoring the sudden storm of calls and texts from Santana.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will be the last one. So you next time!**


End file.
